


Sweet Dreams

by DavyWer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan was dragging someone down the stairs. It had to be a human being. He could hear his labored breathing and accelerated heartbeat. He had a familiar smell.</p><p>Damon growled. And he turned abruptly to the barbie.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457085) by [DavyWer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer). 



> Srr for all the errors i'm trying to fix them. hope u'll like it :) enjoy.  
> this is a translation for the italian version of my work.
> 
> Not for rent or sell. Wrote for fun.

**SWEET DREAMS**

**  
**

Slowly he tried to open his eyes, they felt heavy and he wanted to close them. He had to sleep, he needed only a few hours of sleep and then be back in shape.  
  
Do not remember why he was so tired, what did he do?. Did not feel this way for years, since he was human. Right, because he wasn’t human. He was a vampire.

He tried to focus the view and understand where he was. It was not the board.  
  
He was in a small room darkened, a few rays of sunshine filtering through from the single window of rotten wood that was on his left. The walls were made of stone. He could feel the moisture in the air. He had to be in a cellar.  
  
He struggled to keep his eyes open and continued to look around.

Under the window was placed a wooden table, he noticed that it was too big for that room and looked fairly new. Then he turned.  
  
Before him, about seven feet away, there was a dark wooden door. Was closed.  
  
To his right he saw only some boxes and a former chair dark red. That object was out of tune with the spartan decor of the room.

He struggled to turn around and see what was behind him, but he failed. Up to that moment had not noticed to be sitting on a chair. He tried to rise, he failed.  
  
He smelled blood, his blood. He looked down and saw that his hands and feet tied to the chair.  
  
He was a vampire, damn, had to be able to break the silly ropes.

He moved his wrists, he realized that he hadn’t strength in his hands. He tried to move his feet, was the same.  
  
Blood, was losing blood from his wrists. His injuries were not healing. Only one thing could make him so weak. The Verbena.  
  
The ropes had been soaked in verbena. By now he was sure, he who had brought him to that room, had no friendly intentions.

He had a vague memory of what he had done before going to the dump.  
  
He went to the Grill, certainly had a drink at the bar, he told someone he did not remember who it was.  
  
A couple of hours later he decided to leave. He had risen from his stool and walked out of the store.  
  
He remembered walking toward his car, he wanted to go into the boarding house.  
  
He was taking the keys from the jacket. Then the void.  
  
It must have been at that moment that his attacker was on the scene.  
  
"Damn that bastard." Damon coughed and tried again to force the strings.

\------------------------------

Hour had gone by when Damon had regained consciousness, his attacker had not made alive.  
  
After a few minutes he heard the engine noise of a car parked.  
  
The doors were opened, distinctly heard the footsteps of three people. It was still hard to concentrate. A door opened and closed shortly thereafter. Now he heard footsteps upstairs.  
  
Someone was coming down the stairs. The footsteps were growing louder. He was approaching.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"You woke up at last. Next time I'll use less sedative. "Rebekah laughed and stepped forward.  
  
"I should imagine there was you behind all this." She ran a hand through her long blond hair.

"Someone had to do something. Klaus is getting lazy. "  
  
"Where am I?." Damon's voice was hoarse but firm.

"Take your time, everything has its time." Rebekah came to his face and took his chin with his right hand. "You'll see that we will have fun."  
  
"What do you want Rebekah?. Why not just kill me?. "Damon sighed and pushed his face.  
  
"I have no intention to kill. Not yet at least. Tell me Damon, how you had defined me?!, a whore who even her mother has ever loved? Or am I wrong?. "

"So that's why I'm tied up in this filthy room?." Damon's lips curved into a smile. "I did not think that the truth did so badly."  
  
Rebekah gave him a kick in the stomach and the vampire fell on his back.  
  
The girl approached him and whispered in his ear.  
  
"We'll see how much you want to joke after tonight." The vampire put the chair with Damon on its feet and turned it slightly toward the table.  
  
"I wanted a better look at the table, the rest I only had a few hours to see it." Damon gave her a look full of contempt.  
  
"My dear, soon will witness a show really interesting. I wanted to be sure you will not lose even one thing. "Rebekah left the young and headed for the door.  
  
"Stefan join me and bring our friend."  
  
Damon sat up in surprise. What was doing there his brother with that witch?. And who was their friend.

\---------------------------------

Stefan was dragging someone down the stairs. It had to be a human being. He could hear his labored breathing and accelerated heartbeat. He had a familiar smell.  
  
Damon growled. And he turned abruptly to the barbie.  
  
"I see now that I have your attention." Rebekah went to the chair and sat down.  
  
It was normal that the smell was so familiar. It was the scent of his lover.  
  
Stefan came through the door with one arm holding the waist of Alaric.

The man looked at Damon and moaned.  
  
"Ric!. Ric What have they done?. "He turned to Stefan. "What have you done?, Why he looks like a zombie?."  
  
Stefan came to the table and he straighten the man above.  
  
"It could be because he is under the influence of drugs." He turned to his brother and smiled.

"What do you want from him?. Stefan returns to you, Alaric is also your friend. "  
  
"I have no friends."  
  
"Yeah, Klaus has turned off your humanity ... Blah-blah, that's enough!."  
  
"I just tell you when, and for now we are just beginning." Rebekah was determined to carry on her show.  
  
Damon watched Alaric lying on the table. He had one arm on the temple and the other resting on his stomach.

"My head hurts." Alaric turned to Damon.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to come to free you and instead have been taken hostage.  
I’m a really good vampire hunter. "The man smiled wearily.  
  
Damon wanted to run to him, kiss him and tell him that it was not his fault, that if there was a culprit was just that stupid blonde bitch.  
  
He just smiled and kept staring into his eyes.

\-----------------------------------

"I'd say we're done with the pleasantries. Stefan, let’s start the show." Rebekah cheered excitedly.  
  
Damon was in a panic. He stared at his brother and was afraid that he would be fed with Alaric. None survived the reaper.  
  
"Stefan please leave him alone. Rebekah I will do anything you want. "  
  
"Damon you are here to be punished, not to haggle. Your words have offended me, that's not how you address a woman. "

"I'm sorry. I beg you. "  
  
"My dear brother, you have become so human. You are weak, I got rid of all these stupid feelings. I became stronger. "Stefan looked full of pity. "Love has made you stupid."  
  
"Enough with the chatter. Stefan, let the games begin. "  
  
"Damon ... I love you." Alaric knew that Stefan was going to kill him, tears streaming down his beautiful face. He looked at Damon for the last time and then turned on the other side.

"No." Stefan came over his mouth and bit the man's neck. The smell of his blood filled the room. Damon did not want to see the life slipping from the body of Alaric, closed his eyes. The tears flowed incessantly on his young face.  
  
But Stefan was not killing Alaric, the human heart was beating hard. He struggled to open his eyes.  
  
Stefan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at his brother.

 " He really taste good, but you already know. Now I'm even more motivated. "  
  
The vampire looked at his brother and did not understand what he was alluding.  
  
Stefan turned away from Alaric and unbuttoned his pants. Then did the same with those of the other and pulled them.  
  
Damon knew that his punishment would be terrible.

\-------------------------------

He was petrified, not this would have ever imagined. Not even in his worst nightmares he ever thought of seeing his boyfriend being raped by his brother.  
  
Alaric was scared and could not resist Stefan. He tried to pull him away from himself, but had no strength. Fighting with a vampire was impossible, and he had also been drugged.  
  
"Stefan what .." Damon was speechless. He could not look away. It was a terrible scene.

Stefan had stripped Alaric. The man was trembling.  
  
The vampire was stroking his chest.  
  
Damon wanted to pull the hand that was desecrating the body of his beloved.  
  
Hatred filled his eyes as he looked at Stefan widen Alaric’s legs.  
  
"Truly a magnificent view. Now I understand why he’s so dear to you. "Stefan ran his fingers on the entry between the legs of the man. "He has a beautiful body."

"Better that you kill me. Because if I get out of here alive, you'll die. "Damon was furious, on his face had appeared red veins, eyes were pitch-blacks, and two white fangs protruded from his lips.  
  
"Damon not stress, enjoy the scene." Rebekah settled in the chair. "It will be wonderful."

Stefan inserted a finger into the slot. Alaric could not suppress a groan.  
  
"Stefan stop. I do not want. Damon don’t look. "Alaric looked at Stefan who smiled cruelly. He knew that he would not stop. The man did not want Damon to see him like that. He did not want to see him suffer.  
  
"My brother has very good taste."  
  
Rebekah smiled complacently, as he watched Stefan insert a second finger inside Alaric.

The teacher shook his fists at his sides. He was holding his voice. Stefan's fingers were hurting him. The vampire moved them too hard and had not used lube.  
  
"I'm tired of the foreplay." Stefan took out his fingers and Alaric let out a muffled scream.  
  
Damon could not look away, he wanted to, but could not.  
  
"Ric!. Ric listen, this will not change what I feel for you. RIC!. "  
  
The look of Alaric was sad. He could see he was suffering.  
  
"Heart-warming!." Rebekah was really a heartless bitch.

Stefan dropped his pants to his ankles, then did the same with his boxers. He took his penis in his right hand and began to lead him into the man. He inserted the tip.  
  
"Ah, after all this time you still so tight, my brother really cares a lot about  you."  
  
"I will kill you." Damon tried to free himself he did not mind the pain. He was motivated by the desire to pull the neck of the bastard who had been his younger brother and kill that blonde bitch.  
  
Stefan moved his hips and pushed his penis deeper.  
  
Alaric cried out in pain. He could feel the other completely within himself.

Damon could smell the blood. Alaric was bleeding.  
  
The young man began to move, he increased the pace. He was very excited.  
  
"Oh Ric, you're amazing. So hot and tight. "  
  
"No-No ... do not call me that." Despite what was undergoing Alaric still kept his fighting spirit.

The groans of Stefan filled the room. It was the worst sound that Damon had ever heard. That was the worst day of his life, and his life was long.  
  
Stefan leaned over the man and tried to kiss him. Alaric bit his lip.  
  
"That's nice." He approached the teacher's neck and bit him. "This is a bite." As he drank he kept moving his hips rhythmically.

\--------------------------------------

Damon's eyes felt heavy, it became increasingly difficult to keep them open. Eventually fatigue overcame him.  
  
"You liked it?."  
  
Someone was talking, was the voice of a woman.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the face of Rebekah near him.

"This was just a dream, one of my best creations. It's been a pleasure to play with your mind. "  
  
Damon was astonished. He was in the boarding house, was in his bedroom and the blonde sitting next to him. She looked satisfied.  
  
"I warn you, think about what you say next time, because otherwise this dream will become reality." Rebekah got up from the bed and headed for the door.

"The effect of verbena will disappear in about ten minutes." He opened the door and went out and closed it.  
  
It was all a dream, he breathed a sigh of relief and listened.  
  
"Hello Alaric."  
  
"Rebekah." The man greeted the girl and headed for the stairs. He was going up.  
  
Damon could hear his footsteps on the stairs. The door opened and his boyfriend went in.  
  
"Rebekah has done you harm?".  
  
Alaric looked surprised.

"She just said hello, had passed to report to Stefan a message from Klaus."  
  
Damon got up and hugged the man. Then came their mouths and kissed him.  
  
"I had a terrible nightmare."  
  
"Well, then you'd better remit to bed, I’ll help you forget it."  
  
Alaric smiled slyly and pushed him toward the bed. Damon fell on his back, Alaric was upon him.  
  
"You'll have to do your best." Damon smiled and kissed him again.

 

“Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I travel the world and the seven seas.

Everybody's looking for something.

Some of them want to use you.

Some of them want to get used by you.

Some of them want to abuse you.

Some of them want to be abused…”

 

NB: Lyrics by Eurhythmics - Sweet Dreams (are made of this).


End file.
